


Richie Asks For Help

by wononetoo



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Richie, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Eddie's just trying to be a good friend, Kinks, M/M, Vibrators, fingering (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wononetoo/pseuds/wononetoo
Summary: Richie asks Eddie to help him out of a situation.





	1. Richie Asks For Help...

The large house on the corner of Wayland street had been abandoned since the 80s. that changed when seven newly admitted college students purchased it from one of the towns older couples.

Fully renovating the place had taken almost two years. But by the end, they had an amazing three-story, seven-bedroom college boarding house.

It had been about a year since the renovations had finished and the Losers club couldn’t have been happier with their decision to get Ben to talk Ms. Myer into selling them the house at an incredibly low cost, instead of splitting up and trying to find decent housing somewhere in the vicinity of the school.

~~~~~~

Eddie shot up from his desk when his alarm went off. He looked around the room confused. His laptop was open in front of him to some page on Medical history and a half-empty cold cup of coffee was beside it. He must have fallen asleep writting his medical thesis paper.

He groaned as he leaned and stretched his sore back. sleeping at his desk had been a bad idea. He glanced down at his phone and jumped up from his seat when he saw what time it was.

Shit, he was late to a lecture.

He quickly changed clothes, grabbed his laptop and bag and bolted out of his room and down the stairs.

He halted when he reached the bottom and saw that a majority of the house’s residents were lounging around in either the kitchen or the dining room. Eddie knew Bill had a seminar on Fridays, he shouldn’t be sitting on one of the kitchen stools casually talking with Mike.

“Oh there you are; I was just going to come up to get you. What’s the big rush?” Ben called when he noticed Eddie standing at the bottom of the stairs looking around the room, dumbstruck.

“You forgot what day it was, didn’t you?” Stan asked from the couch. Eddie groaned and smacked himself on the forehead. This had been the third time this had happened in the past month. Finals were really getting to him.

He put his bag down beside the stairs and sulked over to the kitchen, flopping on to the stool next to Bill.

Bill laughed when Eddie dropped his head down onto the counter.

“Its okay man, you’re stressed we get it.” He said patting his hand on Eddie’s shoulder.

“I know just what will cheer you up.” Bev added leaning across the kitchen counter to rub his hair, which as a complete mess. “we were just talking about going to Jolly Mug for breakfast.” She continued trying to fix his hair.

Eddie perked up at the name of one of his favorite dinners. Bev and Bill laughed as he jumped up for the stool, grabbed his keys from the counter and his coat from the coat rack.

He turned from the front door to look back at everyone else and raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting for everyone else to get up.

Eddie smiled when everyone stood from their spots and headed towards the door, laughing at how energetic Eddie had become.

Eddie pulled the door open and held it for the rest of the group. He looked back into the empty house when Mike stepped out.

“Wait, where’s Richie?” he asked turning to Mike who was pulling his car keys out of his pocket.

“I asked if he wanted to come earlier and he said he wasn’t feeling good,” Mike explained. Eddie looked back into the house once more before pulling it shut and locking it.

“I thought it was kinda quiet when I got downstairs,” Eddie commented as he followed Mike to their driveway. Richie and Stan’s cars were in the garage, Mike, Ben and Eddie’s were parked in front of it. the rest of the group stood beside Mikes truck.

They decided to take two cars and Eddie volunteered to drive. With Ben and Bill in his car, they headed out to get breakfast.

~~~~~

Breakfast had been amazing and Eddie was so happy he had messed up the days.

They pulled into the driveway of their house and exited Eddie’s car. Eddie had decided to grab something for Richie if he was feeling better so he held a To Go box in one hand. The other car had gotten back a few seconds before they had so Bev and Mike were standing on the porch waiting for Stan to unlock the front door.

“you guys down to watch something,” Bill asked as Stan got the door open. A general agreeing noise came from everyone as the filed into the house.

Eddie entered and noticed that everything was exactly how they had left it. Richie must not have come downstairs yet. He shrugged his coat off and headed for the stairs.

“I’m going to see if Richie wants to come down,” Eddie called over his shoulder to no one in particular. He held Richie’s food as he walked to his room.

He stopped in front of Richie room at the end of the second-floor hallway. It was closed, which was odd. Richie always left his door open when he was in his room. Eddie lifted his fist and knocked on the door. He heard a muffled noise and some shuffling.

“Hey Rich, are you doing okay? I have some pancakes here if you want them.” Eddie called out and tried to turn the door handle. It was locked. He heard more noises and the sound of the bed shifting.

“Richie?” Eddie called a little louder, leaning his ear closer to the door.

“Not…Hungry” Eddie heard Richie reply quietly. Eddie could tell something was wrong with him from the way he sounded like it was hard for him to talk.

“Okay well, we’re going to watch something downstairs if you want to come down… Why is your door locked?” Eddie asked placing his hand back on the handle.

“…no.”

“Could you just come open the door, I could get you some medicine or something.” Eddie sighed, started to get mad. Why would he lock the door if he wasn’t feeling well, what if he passed out or something and no one could get to him?

“Richie!” Eddie exclaimed when he didn’t respond after a few minutes. He leaned his head against the door again when he heard Richie mumbling something that he couldn’t quite make out.

“Go… Away…” Eddie barely heard it but it was definitely what Richie was saying. Eddie huffed a breath and turned away from the door.

“Fine. Whatever. Last time I try to be nice and bring you food.” Eddie grumbled as he stomped back through the hall and down the stairs.

He went straight to the kitchen and yanked the fridge opened, tossing the box of food in haphazardly and slamming the door shut. The sound of the fridge slamming drew the attention of the people in the living room, which was everyone minus Richie and Eddie.

“What’s up? Richie not coming down?” Bill asked as Eddie dropped down on to an empty seat on one of the couches.  
“No. He’s being an asshole.” Was all Eddie said as he turned towards the TV, clearly wanting to drop the subject.

Bill exchanged a look with Bev and Stan but decided not to try and pry. They had decided to watch some old Doctor Who episodes, a show they usually threw on when they didn’t feel like having a huge discussion on what to watch.

It was turning out to be a pretty average Saturday morning. They had gotten through a few episodes, Eddie tried not to think about how Richie was doing. It was hard when every once in a while, there would be a thump or creak of the floorboards coming from Richie’s room upstairs.

They were on episode four when Eddie got a text.

Richie: R u still hone

Eddie rolled his eyes. He hated when Richie didn’t text with proper grammar and spelling.

Eddie: Yes. What do you want?

He sent the phone down only for it to light up again a second later.

Richie: ineed help

Panic started to fill him as he typed out his message.

Eddie: Are you okay? Should I bring the others?

As soon as he hit send the bubbles indicating Richie was typing popped up.

Richie: NO

Richie: jusr you

Richie sent back one after the other.

Eddie immediately stood up and hurried towards the stairs. He ignored the questioning looks the received

“bathroom.” Was the half-hearted excuses he gave as he disappeared into the staircase.

He basically ran up the stairs and down the hall until he stopped in front of Richie’s door. He leaned his head towards the door.

“Richie?” concern filling his voice.

Eddie heard Richie make a painful noise. He gripped on to the door handle and turned it, finding it unlocked this time. He swung the door open expecting to find Richie passed out on the floor or something.

He wasn’t. he was laying in his bed on his stomach, clutching onto his phone in one hand and the sheet of the bed with the other. His blanket was thrown over him and his face was extremely red and covered in sweat, his hair clinging to his forehead.

“Richie?”

Eddie took a couple steps closer and stared down at Richie who winced as he approached.

“I…really need your…help,” Richie said in a gravelly voice, taking heavy breathes after each word.

“Okay.” Eddie nodded his head down at him.

“…but you can’t… tell anyone… about it” he finished, looking up at Eddie, his eyes begging.

“Yeah, okay, sure. Just tell me what’s wrong.” Eddie sat on the edge of the bed and reached his hand down, placing it on his forehead, to take Richie temperature. Richie whimpered when his hand touched his head and he wiggled against the bed uncomfortably. Eddie pulled his hand away and looked at the other boy concerned.  
Richie’s head dropped down to the bed and he murmured something into the sheets. Eddie lowered his head to try and make out with he was saying.

“I can’t help you if I don’t know what wrong Richie,” Eddie said in a calming voice, completely opposite of how he was feeling.

“igotavibratorsuckinmyassandicantgetitout.”

Eddie blinked down at Richie. Convinced he had heard him wrong. He thought he heard the word vibrator somewhere in Richie’s incoherent babbling, but that couldn’t be right.

“Come again?” Eddie questioned confusedly.

Richie looked up at him with desperate eyes.

“…I got a… vibrator… stuck… and I can’t… get it out…” Richie dropped his head when he finished, unable to look at Eddie who was making a horrified face.

“please Eddie…I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t… an… emergency” Richie shifted uncomfortably under Eddie gaze and moaned when the vibrator shifted inside of him.

Eddie blushed as he watched Richie’s body shaking, completely overstimulated. He stood from the bed and paced along it.

“and you can’t just, um pull it out.” Eddie squeaked looking around the room. Trying to look anywhere but at Richie.

“I can’t… reach…” Richie ground out. Eddie’s blush grew as he thought of how to help Richie out of this situation. He took a deep breath.

“Okay, you’re going to need to get on your hands and knees,” Eddie said in his most professional voice. If they were going to get through this in the least embarrassing way, he was going to have to treat this like he would treat a patient.

Richie looked up at him confused and Eddie gave him the most reassuring look he could muster. Richie took a few shaky breaths before slowly pushing himself off of the bed. his arms and legs wobbled as he struggled to push himself up, the blanket falling down his back to hang from his hips.

He managed and looked back at Eddie, mouth hanging open. His face looked extremely desperate.

Eddie took another breath before kneeling down on the bed behind Richie. His hands were shaking almost as much as Richie’s legs were as he reached for the blanket.

His eyes popped open and his mouth dropped when he pulled the blanket out of the way and saw what was underneath.

Richie’s hole was a dark red color and gaping open slightly. Without the blanket, Eddie could hear a faint buzzing sound. He could see the corner of something light blue inside and figured that was the problem he was supposed to solve.

Both of them breathed out unsteadily at the same time. Eddie shook his head, trying to clear it. it didn’t really help.

“Okay, so I think I’m going to have to um put my fingers…in” Eddie stated awkwardly. Richie shivered and slowly nodded his head, not looking back at Eddie anymore.

Eddie lifted one hand and placed on the top of Richie’s ass cheek to steady him but pulled it away immediately when Richie made a pained sound.

“Sorry” Eddie panicked, thinking he had hurt Richie.

Richie dropped his head onto the bed and shook it.

“Fuck, Eddie just get it out.” He almost yelled.

Eddie nodded and placed his hand back more confidently thing time, ignoring the sounds Richie made. Well, he tried to ignore them, it was kind of impossible.

Eddie brought his hand up to Richie’s entrance and timidly pressed the tips of his thumb and index finger in. Richie Cried out and his arms gave way, dropping his shoulders onto the bed.

Eddie paused for a minute before pressing in further determinedly.

“Fuck…Eddie.” Richie moaned out when Eddie touched the bottom of the vibrator, causing it to press deeper into him. Eddie’s face lit up at the sound of Richie moaning his name.

Taking shaky breathes Eddie pushed in more, spreading his fingers to try and get a grip on the intruding object. He somehow managed to get his nails into a groove at the base of the toy and slowly started to pull it out.  
“just a bit more.” He said his voice low. He wasn’t sure if he was talking to himself or Richie at that point.

Richie’s whines and whimpers were constant as Eddie finally removed the small blue vibrator. He collapsed onto the bed with a final cry.

Eddie stared at the small toy in his fingers and then down at Richie, and then back at his hand.

“Richie… did you just…” Eddie couldn’t finish his question. He dropped the vibrator on the bed and quickly stood up and rushed to the door. Without looking back, he swung the door open and ran out of the room, making sure to close Richie’s door before running to his own.

He slammed his door and leaned back against it. he reached his hand down to adjust his jeans which were restricting his hard-on.

He threw his head back against the door.

“Fuck”


	2. And Eddie Lends it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty kinky, just a pre-warning.

Eddie refused to leave his room for the rest of the weekend.

He cited working on his paper as the reason when Ben knocked on his door and brought him dinner. It was a complete lie. 

Well not a complete lie. He tried to focus on working to distract himself from thinking about Richie but that failed.

Whenever he would start writing his mind would wander and the noises Richie had made and the way he had sounded moaning Eddie’s name would flood in and be all he could think about.

Richie hadn’t tried to talk with him yet and he was so grateful for that. He didn’t think he could face him without his face lighting up.

When Monday morning rolled around Eddie knew he had to finally leave his room and possibly see Richie.

He slowly got ready for class, grabbing his book and backpack. he paused in front of his door and stood for a few seconds, steading his breathing.

Once he felt that he was ready he reached out, turned the handle and opened the door, right into Richie’s face. Richie’s hand rubbed at the top of his forehead as he took a step back.

“Ow, Eds. Why would you swing your door open so fast like that?” He asked rubbing his forehead with one hand and adjusting his glasses with the other.

“Why were you just standing in front of my door!” Eddie shot back, raising his hand up to move Richie’s out of the way so he could see his head.

He examined the red spot on Richie temple and determined he would live. Eddies eyes moved from the top of his head down to his eyes. Richie had been staring at him.

Eddie cleared his throat and looked down at the floor.

“Sorry, it was an accident.” Eddie apologized quietly. He could feel his face burning as Richie just kept staring. They stood in the hallway for about a minute, neither moving. God, he probably looked so stupid. He should say something, shouldn’t he?

“wh-“

“do y-“

Richie rubbed the back of his neck and half smiled at Eddie. Both waiting for the other to talk.

“Hey, Rich can I still catch…a…ride… what’s going on?” Bill asked from down the hall. He had just left his room and was watching Eddie and Richie’s awkward interaction.

“Y-yeah, of course Boss Man.” Richie exaggeratedly saluted at Bill and turned to back to face Eddie. His normal demeanor has returned and he looked down at Eddie smiling.

“We need to talk after school.” He nodded, not waiting for Eddie’s response before turning to descend the stairs.

Bill followed after him, give Eddie a confused look as he passed.

Eddie stood in front of his door for a few minutes trying to compose himself. He waited until his face didn’t feel like it was on fire before following the other two downstairs.

The scene downstairs was the same as it always was on Monday mornings. Kinda chaotic.

Mike, being the sweetheart he was, had made a large plate of eggs sandwich’s for the others to take before leaving.

Bev frantically ran around the living-room trying to find one of her books. Richie was trying to help but was just making a mess. Stan and Bill sat at the kitchen table eating and drinking coffee, Stan would occasionally yell something about cleaning up after which both Richie and Bev would ignore.

Eddie grabbed a sandwich and headed straight for the door, not really wanting to hold a conversation with anyone. He hummed a response when Ben asked if he would be home for dinner and pulled the door closed behind him to the sound of Bev yelling triumphantly.

~~~

Eddie Stalled going home for as long as he could. He stopped by the library after his classes to work on his paper for a bit. At around seven Eddie got a text from Bev asking when he was coming home. He packed up his stuff and heading to his car.

He drove home as slowly as he could, getting honked at a few times but refusing to go any faster. He knew as soon as he got home he was going to have to talk with Richie. There was no way he was just going to avoid him forever, and instead of putting it off and freaking out about it for the next couple of days, Eddie decided it was best to get it over with.

He pulled into the last empty parking spot in the driveway and headed for the front door. he walked into the front door and was greeted by a choir of hellos.

The whole household was sitting around the kitchen table. Every one except Richie.

Eddie swallowed hard as he approached the table.

“Late night huh.” Stan asked looking up at him. Eddie nodded back.

“Uh, yeah. Essay stuff. Um, where’s Richie? Eddie asked trying to sound as nonchalant as he could.

“said he wasn’t hungry,” Mike informed him. Eddie slowly nodded again, taking a deep breath.

“I’m not either.” Eddie turned to head upstairs, ignoring the looks everyone gave him.

He headed past his room and walked up to Richie’s before his brain could convince him otherwise.

He took one last deep breath before lightly knocking on the door.

A muffled “busy” was all Eddie got in response. Eddie knocked again.

“same kinda busy as last time?” Eddie called back. it took Richie approximately 10 seconds to open the door after Eddie spoke.

“Oh hey Eds. No, nothing like last time” Richie laughed awkwardly as he swung the door open and leaned his arm against the doorframe. 

“What’s uh, What’s up?” Richie’s hand slipped from the doorframe and his head knocked against it. he moved his hand to hold the side of his head, he smiled up at Eddie when he heard him laugh.

“Can I come in?” Eddie asked, laughing slightly. Richie nodded, still holding his head and moved out of the way to let Eddie in. Eddie walked passed him and sat down in Richie’s desk chair.

Richie paused at the door, the smile dropping from his face momentarily before the turned around and sat down on the bed.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Eddie asked after a few moments of silence. He watched as Richie Fiddled with his hands, he was clearly building himself up for something and Eddie wasn’t sure what it was but Richie being nervous was making him extremely nervous. Richie hung his head low, looking down at the ground

“So, I know you might not want to talk about um, what happened on Saturday.” Richie spoke quickly, trying to get everything out that he wanted to say. Eddie held his breath as Richie continued.

“And I’m not really sure if you want to hear this but I’ve been thinking about it all weekend and I think I’m going to explode if I don’t tell you this so please just try to listen and not hate me after.” Eddie nodded, staring at the side of Richie’s face. Richie took a deep shaky breath before starting again.

“I don’t want to gross you out or anything, but I can’t get the thought of your hands out of my head. It’s honestly all I’ve been thinking about all weekend and I’ve seriously never cum so ha-“

“Beep Beep Richie.” Eddie said quietly, he was now looking at the floor as well, his face bright red. Richie’s head shot up and he looked at Eddie panicking.

Fuck why did he have to say anything? He just completely ruined everything. Eddie stood, still looking at the floor. He took a few steps forward. Richie stood as well but not moving at all.

Eddie took another step forward, finally looking up to meet Richie’s eyes. He reached his hand forward and wrapped it in Richie’s shirt.

Richie’s eye’s grew as Eddie pulled him closer.

“You have no idea what seeing you like that did to me.” Eddie whispered against Richie’s lips. Richie’s mouth dropped open and his face flushed. Eddie pulled Richie even closer and pressed their lips together.

Richie let out a surprised noise but kissed back almost immediately. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie and pulled his body closer, pressing up against him. 

Eddie kept one hand twisted in Richie’s shirt as he pulled it over Richie’s head, and moved the other to the flat of his back.

Richie parted his lips as Eddie pressed his tongue against them. As they deepened the kiss. Eddie raked his hands down Richie’s bare back, grabbing at his ass through his pants.

Richie broke away from Eddie’s mouth and let out a high pitched moan, his breath coming out in heavy pants. Eddie’s eyes widened at the reaction, his hand freezing where it was. Richie’s breathing settled and he looked up at Eddie sheepishly.

“So I might have been lying when I said I wasn’t doing anything.” Richie breath was still somewhat irregular as he shifted his legs.

Eddie’s eyes dropped from Richie’s face down his body stopping at the outline of his cock against his pajama bottoms, he had no clue how he hadn’t noticed it earlier. 

“Show me.” Eddie breathed out, his voice a husky growl. Richie’s breath hitched, he leaned down, pressing their lips together, grabbing Eddie’s arm and pulling him backwards. His knees gave way when they hit the side of the bed and Richie dropped down to sit in front of Eddie. He let out a small moan as he made contact with the bed.

Eddie ran his hands through Richie’s hair, tugging his head back as he leaned down to kiss him. Richie’s eyes scrunched shut at the pulling of his hair and his hand dragged down Eddie’s body stopping at the belt on his jeans. He dropped to his knees and started to undo the buckle.

Richie yelped when Eddie pulled hard on his hair, he brought Richie’s head back to look up at him.

“I said show me” Eddie rasped out, staring directly into his eyes. Richie hands froze and dropped from Eddie’s belt. He slowly nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Eddie lightly pushing on his shoulder. His ran his hands around Richie’s middle as Richie turned around and moved so his knees were resting on the edge of the bed. His gaze dropped to the side, looking away.

Eddie stopped his hands on Richie’s waist. He squeezed tightly, pulling Richie to look back at him. He half smiled over at him as he leaned down to kiss the middle of Richie’s back.

Richie watched him over his shoulder as he kissed down Richie’s lower back. He stopped when he was kneeling behind Richie on the floor.

He kept one hand on Richie’s waist as Richie moved his hips away from the bed to push his Pajamas down his leg. He could only manage to get them around his thighs but it was enough to provide quite a scene for Eddie

Richie had a dark green butt plug inside of him. he shifted his legs, his forehead dropping to touch the bed. He could feel Eddie’s stare on him, and it turned him on to an uncomfortable degree.

Eddie moved one of his hands from Richie’s waist down to his ass cheek, the other ran up Richie’s legs. Richie shuddered as Eddie moved his thumb to press on the toy.

“How many of these do you have?” Eddie asked, genuinely curious. Richie let out a strangled laugh as he turned his neck to look back at Eddie.

“I have a whole box full.” Richie’s head dropped back to the bed as Eddie pushed his thumb harder.  

“Can I take it out?” Eddie asked, moving his hand to wrap around the base of it and pulling lightly. Richie wiggled his ass back and nodded against the bed.

Eddie saw the movement and began slowly pulling, taking his time and listen to the soft whines Richie made. He kissed Richie’s hips as he watched his body shake slightly, biting down when he finally fully pulled the toy out. He placed it on the bed. 

Richie pushed his ass back, whimpering at the empty feeling.

“Under the bed.” Richie panted out.

Eddie let go of Richie and dropped to the side to look under the bed.

Just underneath it was a black shoebox, the lid was hastily thrown on. Eddie reached under and pulled it out. He placed the box on the bed beside Richie, who was watching him with half-lidded eyes.

Eddie removed the top and tossed it on the floor.

Inside the box was a variety of toys in different sizes and colors, along with a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.

Richie reached back to try and grab on to Eddie belt again but Eddie moved away from him.

“No touching.” Eddie said as he pulled off the belt and leaned forward to wrap his arms around Richie’s. He used the belt to tie Richie’s hands together. He turned his head to kiss Richie’s cheek.

“I’m making sure of it.”

Richie pulled his hands apart as much as he could, which wasn’t much. His breathing was picking up again. He turned his head to watch and shivered as Eddie ran his hands down the length of Richie’s shoulder and down his back.

He removed his hands from Richie and brought one back to the box beside him. the other worked the zipper of his jeans down and shifted his pants to sit low on his hips.

He grabbed one of the condoms and tore it open, smirking over at Richie, who hadn’t taken his eyes off of Eddie.

Eddie rolled on the condom and placed his hand on Richie’s tailbone. He moved his thumb to press on Richie’s entrance, letting the pad of his thump press in. Richie was still stretched from the plug so there was little resistance as Eddie’s finger pushed in.

Richie tried to push his ass back, seeking more pressure but Eddie moved his other hand to Richie’s hip, holding him in place.

“Please Eddie…” Richie’s hand grasped at he sheets in front of him as his wrists moved against the restraints.

Eddie removed his thumb and moved his hand to hold his own extremely hard cock.

He positioned himself against Richie’s hole and dug his nails into Richie’s hip as he slowly pushed the tip in. Richie let out a muffled scream as he threw his head down on the bed when he remembered that the rest of their housemates were just downstairs.

Eddie noticed this and stopped pushing forward. He leaned down to Richie’s ear, nipping at the outer shell.

“Are you worried they’ll hear us?” He whispered into Richie’s ear. From the small part of Richie’s cheeks that weren’t covered by the sheet, Eddie could see the blush on his face deepen.

Eddie smiled mischievously and started to push into Richie further.

“You don’t want them to come in here and see you like this. Or maybe you do. Do you want them to see how pretty you are begging for me to fuck you?” He whispered. Eddie knew that if anyone was to walk in now he would possibly die from embarrassment but he was so caught up in the moment and how Richie was responding to his words that they just spilled out of him.

Richie cried out, moving his mouth to bit down on his arm. Eddie could see that his eyes were watering and his face was scrunched up in pleasure.

Eddie used both hands to grip Richie’s hips to pull him back until he was fully inside of him.

Richie’s let out a shaky breath as he moved his mouth from his arm to try and get some air. Eddie kissed Richie’s shoulder, slowly pulling out of Richie about half way before slamming back in.   
This time Richie was unable to cover his mouth in time and let out a loud cry. He quickly stuffed his fist into his mouth.  

Eddie smiled against Richie’s shoulders as he kept up the torturous pace. Richie was writhing under him, wanting to ask for Eddie to go harder but not trusting himself enough to remove his hand from his mouth to speak without crying out again.

They both froze when they heard a loud knock on the door.

“Hey Rich, you okay?” They heard Bill call from the other side of the door. Eddie panicked for a second before leaning down to whisper roughly into Richie’s ear.

“Answer him.”

Richie quivered but raised his head up from the bed.

“Yeah…I’m Fine.” Richie said in a weak voice, loud enough that Bill would just be able to hear him. Eddie slowly started rocking into Richie who moaned softly before throwing his hand over his mouth and looking back at Eddie pleadingly. Eddie increased the speed of his thrust and watched Richie’s face go slack.

“Um, are you sure?” Bill called louder, Richie heard him grab the handle of the door.

“NO.” He yelled before Bill could fully turn the handle to open it.

“Don’t come in!” Richie called as loud as he could. Eddie had picked up his pace again and Richie had to grind out the words between gasps.   
“O-okay?” Bill sounded extremely confused, but Richie could hear his hand dropping from the door nob.

“I’m, ~Ah~ …jerking off” Richie yelled still trying his hardest to hide his moans. His brain wasn’t really working at full speed and it was the only reason he could think of that would prevent Bill from coming in anyways. Eddie smiled at Richie’s response and fucked into him harder.

“Gross Richie, I didn’t need to know that.” Bill said as his voice retreated down the hallway.

Richie let out a muffled cry when he heard Bill reach the stairs. He shook, tightening around Eddie as he came. His body slouching forward, hands grasping at the sheet.

Eddie stopped and looked down at the other.

“Fuck Richie.” Eddie shivered and rocked his hips forward, pushing Richie into the bed. Richie’s moans were breathless as Eddie used his pliant body. The fact that Richie came untouched while Eddie was fucking him light a fire in his stomach.

He fucked him into the bed, pulling Richie back by the hips to meet his thrusts.

Eddie cursed as he came, his fingers gripped into Richie’s hips hard enough to leave bruises.

He didn’t move for a few minutes, both trying to steady their breaths. Richie whimpered when Eddie pulled out of him. That whimper melted into a moan when he felt something being pressed back inside him.

Richie let out a shaky breath when he turned his head to look back at Eddie.

Eddie had grabbed the plug from the bed and was slowly pushing it back into Richie.

Unable to push back with his arms, Richie wiggled his hips back, taking all of the toy in.

Once he had it fully pushed in, Eddie moved to lay on his stomach beside Richie, who had completely collapsed down onto the bed without Eddie helping to hold him up.

Eddie pressed soft kisses to the side of Richie’s face until he had enough energy to turn his head to face Eddie.

Richie pouted, moving his stiff arms. Eddie laughed and reached his hands to undo the belt around Richie’s wrists.

Richie’s hand immediately went to hold Eddie’s face and he pressed their lips together. Eddie smiled into the kiss and ran his hand down Richie’s back. stopping to cup his ass.

Richie broke away, gasping into Eddie’s lips.

“For later.” Eddie tapped his finger on the plug, leaning in to kiss Richie again.

Richie pulled away and leaned his forehead against Eddie’s, he was completely out of breath again.

“Fuck.”


End file.
